because you both said you were fine
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: They both said they were fine. McGonagall had already been too late for him. She would NOT be too late for another. Rated T for mentions of child abuse and because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: I wrote this because I started reading Severus Snape fanfiction. Because Alan Rickman died today. *sobs* anyway- I'm not holding out well. This was the result. *cries* Italics are flashbacks. Discalimer: I- I don't own H- Harry Potter. *wails louder than Moaning Myrtle***

Professor McGonagall was in a hurry. It was the Friday of the first week of term- the first week of classes almost over- and she was late. She was never late for anything, especially classes. She had to set an example. Unfortunately, in her haste, it was then that she accidentally bumped into a student. The boy fell and gasped as his books tumbled to the floor.

McGonagall made a decision and knelt to help. The classes could wait.

"I'm sorry, young man, here let me help you." The Professor knelt down but the boy gasped, "No- no, I'm fine, Professor."

"Oh, Mr. Potter. Here let me help." She took his small eleven year old arm and hoisted him up. He hissed in pain.

"Harry, are you alright? Is your arm hurt?"

"No! No- don't worry. I'm fine."

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"Are you sure, Mr. Snape?"_

 _"Perfectly fine! I don't need your help, Professor!"_

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm quite alright. I don't need any help, thank you, Professor." The slim boy smiled at her and gathered his books, his sleeve slipping to reveal red and slightly bruised skin.

 _It was the first week of term and she'd already had trouble with young James Potter and the Slytherin Severus Snape. This however, was a new development._

 _"Severus, are you alright? How did you get that bruise?" Bruise was an understatement. His skin was mottled black, blue, and red. As if someone had taken a cane to it._

 _The boy shifted awkwardly in his second (or third) hand robes, "I tripped down a few stairs."_

 _"Are you sure, Severus?"_

 _The small greasy-haired boy snapped angrily, "I don't need you people nosing in on my business all the time!"_

 _"Mr. Snape, please watch how you talk around your Professors!"_

 _The boy scowled, "I'm fine."_

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to take you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"What? But Professor! I'm fine!"

"Not now, Mr. Potter- come with me."

The boy sighed but followed his head of house meekly though the corridors of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall missed an entire class.

 _"Headmaster, I've reason to believe that one of the students comes from an abusive home."_

 _"Really? Who is it, Minerva?"_

 _"Severus Snape."_

 _"The young Slytherin boy? The one James..."_

 _"Yes, Albus."_

 _"Has his head of house said anything?"_

 _"No, Albus- but his skin! I want to at least take him to the hospital wing."_

 _"Have you spoken to the boy, Minerva?"_

 _"Well, yes."_

 _"Did he want help?"_

 _"He said he tripped down a flight of stairs. He said he was fine."_

 _"Maybe he did trip?"_

 _"Albus."_

 _"Do as you see fit, Minerva, but please speak to his head of house first."_

"Albus? I've proof that one of our students comes an abusive home." The headmaster looked up in surprise.

McGonagall presented Harry Potter to the headmaster who blinked in astonishment. "He said so himself. After I asked him and had Madam Pomfrey examine him."

"Is this true, Harry?"

The boy nodded, "Well... they just hit me. But everyone has that happen, don't they?"

McGonagall sniffed, "As well as making their food, being bullied by his cousin, getting locked up in a cupboard, deprived of food, and other such things."

Dumbledore frowned, "I'll take care of this, Minerva."

"Thank you headmaster." She turned to leave but Harry spoke, "Wait, Professor!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

 _"What do mean, he's fine?!"_

 _"There's no sign of bruising, Minerva."_

 _"Are you sure, Horace?"_

 _"Absolutely positive."_

 _"What about Severus? What did he say?"_

 _"Mr. Snape said he was fine."_

"Professor, how did you know?" Harry looked at her questioningly. The door opened to reveal Professor Snape holding something in his hand, "Headmaster I- Mr. Potter?"

The potions master frowned at the group.

Harry's head swiveled back to her expectantly and Professor McGonagall smiled sadly thinking of her opportunity gone by _(too late too late too late)_ saying,

"Because you both said you were fine."


End file.
